Locathah (Player Race)
Note: This article contains racial traits for the original locathah people. The Locathah '''are a precursor race to modern day aquatic folk, said to have been brought to the realm during the Plane Wars by a god named Blibdoolpoolp. Eventually, the very large litters that the locathah bred would mingle with other races, both underwater and on land, giving way for more powerful and prominent races such as the Merfolk, Triton, Grung, Sahuagin, and the Kuo-Toa. Because the name "Locathah" translates from Aquan into "Fishmen", it is not uncommon to hear other races also referred to as locathah. For the purposes of this article, the term will be used for the ancient original race. About Locathah appear as humanoids covered by fine scales, their fishlike heads having large eyes, a gaping toothless mouth, and small fins where ears should be. Their skin is typically a shade of olive green, and their eyes either all white or all black. Locathah do not have hair. Unsurprisingly, the recessive blood the locathah has led to their mixed-blood descendants being far stronger and more resilient than the pureblooded. For that reason, as the realm began to diversify, many pure-blooded locathah found themselves in servitude (or enslaved) to Sahuagin and Merfolk. This divide in class only further reinforced the locathah's views that the descendant races were far crueler and worst than the locathah people. Despite centuries of cruelty, locathah are not by nature angry or vengeful towards their oppressors. While they do not ally with just any race, these hunter-gatherers are stolid allies once others have proven themselves trustworthy to a specific locathah and later, her whole tribe. The other prime factor in locathah minds is their almost primal need for freedom. If enslaved or imprisoned locathah do everything possible everything save threaten the welfare of their school to regain their freedom. Racial Traits. '''Ability Score Increase. '''Dexterity +2, Constitution +1 ' '''Speed. '''25 ft, 40 ft swim. '''Age'. Locathah mature to adulthood by the age of 10 but have been known to live up to 80 years. Alignment. Most locathah are true neutral or have some aspect of neutrality in their alignment. They tend toward good, coming from a culture where compassion for the downtrodden is a commonality. Natural Armor. You have tough, scaly skin. When you aren't wearing armor, your AC is 12 + your Dexterity modifier. You can use your natural armor to determine your AC if the armor you wear would leave you with a lower AC. A shield's benefits apply as normal while you use your natural armor. Observant & Athletic. You have proficiency in the Athletics and Perception skills. Born Swimming. You can Dash as a bonus action, but only using your swim speed. Limited Amphibiousness. You can breathe air and water, but you need to be submerged at least once every 4 hours to avoid suffocating. Size. Locathah stand between 5 and 6 feet tall and average about 150 pounds. Your size is Medium. Language. You can speak, read, and write Aquan.